06 Października 2002
TVP 1 06:30 Czas relaksu 06:50 Przystanek Unia 07:35 Latające misie; odc. 17 - Zabawa w drwala; serial anim.prod.chorwacko-kanadyjskiej 08:05 Szaleństwa panny Ewy; odc. 3 - Mur graniczny; serial TVP 09:00 Teleranek; program dla dzieci 09:30 To niesamowite !; odc. 8; serial prod.USA 10:00 Od przedszkola do Opola; Zespół Gawęda 10:35 Myślisz o kimś? - Wybierz teledysk 11:10 Życie moje; program Małgorzaty Snakowskiej 11:40 Jak powstawała "Zemsta" 12:00 Jan Nowak Jeziorański o Papieżu Polaku 12:15 Książki na jesień 12:25 Tydzień 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Trochę kultury; magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy stereo 13:35 Kochamy TVP; teleturniej 14:00 Śmiechu warte 14:25 Biblia; Biblia - Józef cz. 2; 1995 film fab. prod. amerykańsko-niemiecko-francusko-włoskiej; reż: Roger Young; wyk: Paul Mercurio, Ben Kingsley, Martin Landau, Lesley Ann Warren 16:05 BBC w Jedynce; Nasi kuzyni odc. 1/3 - Pierwsze naczelne; serial dok.prod.angielskiej stereo 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:40 Czas na dokument; Przedszkolandia; odc. 5; serial dok.Barbary Pawłowskiej 18:05 Lokatorzy; Żegnaj Romku; serial TVPstereo 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Myszka Miki i przyjaciele; odc. 39 - Szalony lekarz; serial anim.prod.USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:10 Sfora; odc. 1/9; 2002 serial sensacyjny prod. polskiej /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Wojciech Wójcik; wyk: Olaf Lubaszenko, Paweł Wilczak, Radosław Pazura, Krzysztof Kolberger 21:15 Wykrywacz kłamstw; quiz rozrywkowy 21:50 Czas na dokument; Taśmy grozy; odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Wojciecha Szumowskiego (za zgodą rodziców) 22:15 Losowanie audiotele 22:25 Uczta Kinomana: Mistrz w Jedynce - Andrzej Wajda; Brzezina 23:55 Studio sport; Wyścigowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski 00:30 Studio sport; MŚ w siatkówce mężczyzn; Hiszpania - Polska 02:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Film dla niesłyszących; Siedlisko; odc. 2; 1998 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Anna Dymna,Leonard Pietraszak,Stanisława Celińska 07:55 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 80; serial TVP 08:50 Selekcja 2002 09:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak Burgundii 09:50 Kanonizacja założyciela Opus Dei - transmisja Mszy św. 12:25 Żandarm i kosmici; 1979 komedia prod. francuskiej; reż: Jean Girault; wyk: Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 446 - Popołudnie; telenowela TVP 15:00 Szansa na sukces; Robert Janson i Varius Manx; stereo 16:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 108 - Cena zdrowia; serial prod. TVP 16:55 Wiedźmin; odc. 3/13 - Człowiek - pierwsze spotkanie; 2002 serial prod. polskiej (za zgodą rodziców); reż: Marek Brodzki; wyk: w roli tytułowej Michał Żebrowski 17:45 Moje spotakanie z Alchemikiem; reportaż (spotkanie z Paolo Coelho) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Nagroda Literacka Nike 2002; (uroczystość galowa) 20:05 Z Grabowskim po kraju; cz. 2 - Awaria; program rozrywkowy; wyk: Andrzej Grabowski, Kabaret ELITA, Krzysztof Piasecki, Majka Jeżowska, Rudi Schuberth i inni 21:00 Zielona karta; odc. 3; telenowela dok.TVP 21:30 7 dni świat 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:29 Prognoza pogody 22:35 Losowanie audiotele 22:45 Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur; (Studio Festiwalowe) 22:50 Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur; "Carmina Burana"; Kantata sceniczna Carla Orffa oparta na utworach poetyckich ze zbioru pieśni średniowiecznych; wyk: Walter Haupt - dyrygent; Orkiestra Teatru Wielkiego w Łodzi, balet niemiecki 00:00 Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur; (Studio Festiwalowe) 00:20 Kocham kino na bis; Antoś; Kleine Teun; 1998 film fab.prod.holenderskiej zgodą rodziców; reż: Alex van Warmerdam; wyk: Annet Malherbe,Ariane Schluter 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Hitmania 7.00 4 x 4 7.30 Ręce, które leczą 8.00 Kosmiczne wojny 42 8.25 Psotny Bill 28 8.55 Hugo 9.30 Power Rangers 200 9.55 Muzykogranie 11.00 Strażnik Teksasu 19 11.55 Niezły pasztet - USA (1976) 13.55 Luzik guzik 14.50 Benny Hill 15.30 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Informacje 15.55 Prognoza pogody 16.00 Bar supercoctail - widowisko rozrywkowe 16.55 Roswell: w kręgu tajemnic 12 17.50 J. A. G. Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 15 18.45 Informacje i sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Kuba Wojewódzki 1 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza 105 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich 122 21.00 Idol program rozrywkowy 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 22.00 Kuba 2 (za zgodą rodziców) 23.00 Latająca karetka 1 23.30 Piłkarski salon 0.30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 1.30 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.00 Telesklep 8.00 Animaniacy 23/65 - serial anim. dla dzieci 8.25 Filiputki 2/26 - serial anim. dla dzieci 8.50 Mały agent - film rodzinny, USA 10.15 Ekspres pod lawiną - film sens., Irlandia 11.55 Droga do gwiazd - prog. rozrywkowy 13.05 We dwoje - prog. rozrywkowy 14.20 Co za tydzień - magazyn 14.50 Powrót Batmana - film przygodowy, USA 17.20 Co ty wiesz o gotowaniu, czyli Linda w kuchni - talk-show 17.55 Kwiaty we włosach 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.45 Tylko miłość - prog. rozrywkowy 22.05 Pod napięciem - talk-show 22.35 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.05 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.35 Noktowizjer - magazyn 0.10 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 0.40 Usterka - serial fab.-dok. 1.10 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Białystok 6:30 Angela Anakonda – serial animowany 6:55 Maggie i przyjaciele – serial animowany 7:30 Kurier 7:40 Prognoza pogody 7:45 Obiektyw 7:55 Koneser 8:00 Sami o Sobie – magazyn mniejszości rosyjskiej 8:30 Kurier 8:40 Prognoza pogody 8:45 Sami o Sobie – magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 9:00 Teleplotki 9:30 Kurier 9:40 Prognoza pogody 9:45 Zwariowany weekend – film fab. 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Mistrzostwa świata w siatkówce: Polska - Portugalia 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Łączy nas Polska 13:00 Madonny polskie – Świętógorska Róża Duchowna 13:30 Matka Boska Siewna – reportaż Tomasza Kuca 13:45 Pamięci ks. prof. Janusza Pasierba 14:00 Pod Twoją Obronę - magazyn katolicki 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Polsko-Litewski Piknik Piłkarski Polityków i Aktorów 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 U źródeł wiary – magazyn prawosławny 16:10 Okiem reportera: Matka socjalna – reportaż Joanny Cieślik 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Polska Agencja Artystyczna 17:20 Na fali – Festiwal Filmów Andrzeja Wajdy 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Teleplotki 18:00 Obiektyw 18:25 Kartka z kalendarza 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Prognoza pogody 18:45 50 lat TVP: Dom – serial fab. 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Prognoza pogody 20:55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21:15 Książka tygodnia 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Podlaski Magazyn Sportowy 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Prognoza pogody 23:00 Polska Liga Koszykówki 23:55 Żużel TV 4 6.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (12) - serial przygod. USA 6.30 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza 7.00 Grona gniewu - dramat USA (powt.) 9.10 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza 9.30 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (15) - serial przygod. USA 10.10 Kumple - film familijny USA (97 min) 12.00 KINOmaniaK 12.30 Super VIP 13.00 A ku ku 13.30 Magazyn golfowy 14.00 Winnetou powraca (112) - film przygod. niem., 1998 (87 min) 16.00 Rycerz nocy 2 (19) - se- rial sens. kanad.-amer. 16.50 Akcja nad Berlinem (3) - serial sens. niem. 17.45 Dziennik 17.55 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 18.05 Diabli nadali (10) - serial kom. USA 18.35 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (14) - serial przygod. USA (powt.) 19.30 Gęsia skórka (4) - serial dla młodzieży kanad. 20.00 Absolwent - film obycz. USA, 1967 (101 min) 22.00 Drogówka 22.25 Komenda 22.55 To się w głowie nie mie- ści 23.20 Na wirażu (14) - serial sens. kanad. 0.15 Wojna w mieście - film sens. chiń. 1989 (92 min) 2.05 Super VIP 2.30 Strefa P 2.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.30 Telesklep 8.00 Zorro 8.25 Babylon V - serial USA 9.15 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial USA 9.40 Z życia gwiazd II - serial USA 10.05 Niezwykły świat świnek 11.00 Dr Stefan Frank - serial niem. 11.50 Mały Maks - film USA 13.30 Rodziców nie ma w domu - serial pol. 14.00 Raport TVN 24 14.30 Drugie tysiąclecie 15.20 Selva Verde - wilgotny las równikowy Ameryki Środkowej - film dok. 16.15 Kochane kłopoty - serial USA 17.10 Kate i amory - film USA 19.05 Zatoka szczęścia - serial USA 20.00 W akcie desperacji - film USA 21.30 Prezydencki poker - serial USA 22.20 Co za tydzień 22.50 Kwiaty we włosach 23.10 Mam na imię Steven - serial USA 0.50 Zgubne zauroczenie - film USA 2.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 08:15 M jak miłość; odc. 57; serial TVP 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę 09:10 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy; odc. 5/13; serial animowany prod. francuskiej 09:35 Książki z górnej półki; Książka dla dzieci 09:50 Kanonizacja założyciela Opus Dei - transmisja Mszy św. 12:25 Uczmy się polskiego; Lekcja 5 - Zakupy 13:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 382 - Sprawiedliwość mamusi; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 383 - Na urlopie; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:50 Z kapitańskiego salonu; magazyn 14:05 Stawka większa niż życie; odc. 10/18 - W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej; 1968 serial prod. polskiej; wyk: Stanisław Mikulski 15:00 Jubileusz; reportaż 15:20 50 lat TVP; Kabaret Dudek; cz. 2; 1979 program rozrywkowy; wyk: Irena Kwiatkowska, Edward Dziewoński, Wiesław Michnikowski, Wiesław Gołas, Magdalena Zawadzka, Anita Dymszówna, Jan Kobuszewski 16:05 Biografie; ŁOM ( Tadeusz Łomnicki ); film dok.Tadeusza Pikulskiego 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:40 M jak miłość; odc. 57; serial TVP; powt. 18:25 Kochamy TVP; odc. 2; teleturniej stereo 18:55 Zaproszenie; Czuj duch! Druhu; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygody Bolka i Lolka; odc. 37 - Imieniny mamy; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:00 Wieczór z Jagielskim; odc. 120; talk show (STEREO) 20:40 Finał wieńczy FAMĘ - Koncert laureatów FAMA 2002 21:30 Mama na ochotnika - reportaż 21:45 Ekstradycja 2; odc. 9/ost.; 1996 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Wojciech Wójcik; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Maria Pakulnis, Witold Dębicki 22:40 Nagroda Literacka Nike 2002; (uroczystość galowa) 23:35 Benefis Jacka Wójcickiego w Teatrze STU 00:25 M jak miłość; odc. 57; serial TVP; powt. 01:15 Przygody Bolka i Lolka; odc. 37 - Imieniny mamy; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:49 Sport; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Wieczór z Jagielskim; odc. 120; talk show (STEREO); powt. 02:40 Finał wieńczy FAMĘ - Koncert laureatów FAMA 2002; powt. 03:30 Zaproszenie; Czuj duch! Druhu; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 03:50 Jubileusz; reportaż; powt. 04:15 Stawka większa niż życie; odc. 10/18 - W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej; 1968 serial prod. polskiej; wyk: Stanisław Mikulski; powt. 05:10 Książki z górnej półki; Książka tygodnia; magazyn; powt. 05:20 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Gdzie są nasi ?; reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka; powt. 05:50 Książki z górnej półki; Książka dla dzieci; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 9.25 Transmisja św. kanonizacyjnej bł. J.M. Eseriva de Baleaguera 11.00 Reakcjonista - Stanisław Cat Mickiewicz - film dok. Grzegorza Brauna 12.00 Anioł Pański 12.30 Dziwny, wspaniały świat 14 - serial dok. 13.00 Opus Dei - duchowość na co dzień - film dok. prod. USA 13.30 Arsene Lupin 11 - serial sens. 14.30 Połak, katolik, obywatel - mag. 15.00 Kuchnia polska - magazyn kulinarny 15.30 Zdarzyło się jutro 37 - serial 16.30 Poznaj świat - mag. podróżniczy 17.00 Dotyk anioła 126 - serial 18.00 Arsene Lupin 12 - serial sens. 19.00 Dotyk anioła 127 - serial 20.00 Serwis Pulsu, Sport, Pogoda 20.25 Detektyw w sutannie 21 - serial 21.15 Piątka u Semki - prog. publicystyczny 21.50 Real autoklub. pl- mag motoryz. 22.20 Studio otwarte - Cybernetyki 7: Bezrobocie - prog. publicystyczny 0.20 Arsene Lupin 12 - serial sens. 1.20 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 8:00 Obieżyświaty 10:10 Trema 12:00 Piękny przedmiot pożądania 13:45 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Richard Dreyfus 14:40 Trudna miłość 16:20 Nóż w wodzie 18:00 Wieczorna zorza 20:00 Wytrawne ale!: Leolo 21:50 Zabójca 23:20 Dom gry 1:00 życie wewnętrzne 2:30 Zakończenie Canal+ 7:00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny 8:00 Teletubbies 2 8:25 Rugratsy w Paryżu 9:45 Bajland 11:05 Deser 11:20 ściśle tajne! 12:50 łapu Capu Extra 13:20 Wróć do mnie 15:15 Ofiary losu 16:40 W rodzinnym sosie 18:30 Aktualności filmowe 19:00 Aktualności muzyczne 19:30 Przyjaciele 8 19:55 Nie przegap 20:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz: FC Sevilla - Real Betis Sevilla (na żywo) 22:30 Cień wampira 0:00 Z premedytacją 1:25 O czym marzą faceci 2:55 Zatrute pióro 4:55 Deser: Wolę być 5:30 Przez 24 godziny 6:15 świat dziecka HBO 6:30 Dzikie konie 8:00 Cinema, cinema 8:30 Miłość chodzi po ludziach 10:00 Kochanie, zwiększyłem dzieciaka 11:35 W objęcia nieznajomych 13:35 Dogonić marzenia 15:00 Tytani 16:55 Czekolada 19:00 Ostatnie życzenie taty 20:30 Premiera: Zobacz w HBO 21:00 Super Weekend: Wygrane marzenia 22:45 Krąg wtajemniczonych 0:30 Czarne i białe 2:10 Meksyk 3:40 Fortreca 2 5:15 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Kevin Klein TVN 24 Serwis informacyjny co 30 minut 06:00 Europejska corrida 06:30 Serwis sportowy 07:00 Studio 24 07:30 Zdrowie 08:00 Multikino 08:30 Styl 09:30 Raport TVN 24 10:00 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Europejska corrida 11:00 Loża prasowa 12:30 Raport TVN 24 13:00 Studio 24 13:30 Bilans tygodnia 14:00 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Zdrowie 15:30 Automaniak 16:00 Serwis sportowy 16:30 Europejska corrida 17:00 Reportaż, Serwis sportowy 17:30 Studio 24 18:30 Styl 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Raport TVN 24 20:00 Loża prasowa 21:00 Magazyn sportowy 21:30 Automaniak 22:00 Studio 24 22:30 Styl 23:00 Bilans tygodnia 23:30 Europejska corrida 00:00 Magazyn sportowy 00:30 Loża prasowa 01:30 Fakty 02:00 Studio 24 02:30 Zdrowie 03:00 Magazyn sportowy 03:30 Raport TVN 24 04:00 Studio 24 04:30 Styl Polonia 1 6:30 Przyjaciele 7:30 Mistrzowie kuchni 8:00 Top Shop 12:10 Ziemie biblijne 12:40 Helena i chłopcy 13:15 Top Shop 18:50 Napoleon i kobiety 20:00 Przyjaciele 20:30 Bilardzista 23:00 Seksplozja 23:15 Sex - kulisy 23:30 Co za szok 23:45 Sex - kulisy 23:55 Erosplaza 0:10 Sex Laski 0:30 Podglądacz Romantica 6:00 Kochankowie (89-93) 11:00 Prawo do miłości (142-145) 15:00 Zemsta (1) 16:00 Kochankowie (89-93) 21:00 Prawo do miłości (142-145) 1:00 Zemsta (1) Tele 5 7:00 Doktor Who 7:25 Sporty ekstremalne 7:50 Telezakupy 8:25 Między nami pacjentami 8:50 Tajemnice ludzkiego genomu (5) 9:50 Boogie na wrotkach 11:40 Hakerzy 12:35 Nasze zwierzaki 13:00 Zauroczenie 14:00 Hotel Zacisze (5/12) 14:30 Sporty ekstremalne 15:00 Studenci 15:55 Wywiady Ruby Wax 16:20 Tajemnice ludzkiego genomu (5) 17:20 Prognoza pogody 17:25 Kurs do Kanady 19:05 Hakerzy 20:00 Ryzykowne związki 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Sandra--zbuntowana księżniczka 22:55 Dzień z gwiazdą 23:25 Hale i Pace 23:50 Zwariowani Brytyjczycy 0:15 Komisarz Moulin 1:40 Zakończenie Hallmark 7:00 Druhny 9:00 Christy: Powrót do Cutter Gap 11:00 Przeciwnik 13:00 Prosto na Wschód 15:00 Hamlet (2) 17:00 Christy: Powrót do Cutter Gap 19:00 Córki McLeoda 20:00 W potrzasku 22:00 Dopuszczalne ryzyko 0:00 Córki McLeoda 1:00 W potrzasku 3:00 Dopuszczalne ryzyko Le Cinema 14:00 Elektra 16:00 Akumulator 1 18:00 Dobranoc, siknora Campbell 20:00 Za kulisami: "Głośniej od bomb" 20:30 Zabójstwo Trockiego 22:15 Inny mężczyzna, inna szansa 0:30 Nigdy nie całuj nieznajomej Reality TV 6:00 Sprawa Curitsa 7:15 Szkoła kucharska 8:10 Zadziwający ludzie 8:35 Wbrew prawu 9:25 Szkoła sławy 9:50 Na ratunek 10:40 Niecodzienne domy 11:30 Oko cyklonu 11:55 Kanadyjska Policja Konna 12:20 Sprawa Curisa 13:35 Szkoła kucharska 14:25 Wbrew prawu 15:15 Fabryka snów 15:45 Oko cyklonu 16:10 Szkoła lotników 16:40 Kanadyjska Policja Konna 17:00 Zadziwiający ludzie 17:30 Na ratunek 18:20 Policja na świecie 19:10 Szkoła sławy 19:35 Eksplozja 20:30 Niebezpieczna plaża 21:20 Cuda medycyny 22:10 Najbardziej zuchwałe kradzieże 23:05 Wbrew prawu 23:55 Impacto TV 0:45 Niebezpieczna plaża 1:35 Najbardziej zuchwałe kradzieże 2:30 Policja na świecie 3:20 Szkoła sławy 3:45 Eksplozja 4:40 Szkoła kucharska 5:25 Zakończenie Hyper 20:00 HYPER - Program poświęcony grom komputerowym: Klipy 20:15 Hot News 20:30 Klipy 21:00 Fresh Air 21:30 Replay 21:45 Klipy 22:00 ANIME: Cowboy Bebop 22:30 Fresh Air: Soldier of Fortune 23:00 Klipy 23:30 ANIME: Cowboy Bebop 0:00 Zakończenie VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 13:00 Nowe na VIVIE 14:00 Personality 15:00 Hop Bęc 17:00 Planet VIVA 18:00 Gwiazdy na VIVIE 19:00 Planet VIVA 20:00 Overdrive 21:00 Planet VIVA 22:00 Hip Hop 23:00 12 0:00 Planet VIVA Rock 1:00 Night Club MTV Polska 7:00 Budzik MTV 10:00 MTV European Top 20 12:00 Weekend specjalny 16:00 MTV Select 17:00 Loopa 17:30 MTV za kulisami: Papa Roach "She Loves Me Not" 18:00 Total Request 19:00 Greatest Hits 20:00 MTV Squad 21:00 Rodzina Osbourne'ow 22:00 Klubofaza 23:00 MTV UNPLUGGED 0:00 alt.mtv 2:00 Night Videos 5:00 Non Stop Hits Mezzo 5:00 Recital 7:00 Beethoven, Toulouse 7:30 Julius Cesar in Egypt 12:00 Gustav Mahler 13:05 Jean Sibelius 13:35 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart 14:05 A Century of Orche- stral Music 15:00 Vivaldi 16:00 Henry Butler 17:00 Alain Caron 18:00 Chandos Baroque Players 18:40 Ludwig van Beethoven 19:00 Bill and the Baroque 20:00 Jan Sebastian Bach 21:00 The Instabilities of the Heart or Proust Remembered 22:30 Jan Sebastian Bach 0:00 Raphael: Myths and Heritages 1:00 Manuel Agujetas Cartoon Network/TCM 6:00 Droopy, superdetektyw 6:20 Jaskiniątka 6:45 Szcze- nięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 7:10 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo 7:35 Mike, Lu i Og 8:00 Atomowa 60 9:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Strażnicy czasu 10:00 Owca w wielkim mie- ście 10:30 Kosmiczna rodzin- ka 10:55 Samurai Jack 11:20 Mroczni i źli 11:45 Dwa głu- pie psy 12:00 Jam łasica 12:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy 12:55 Atomówki 13:20 Labo- ratorium Dextera 13:45 John- ny Bravo 14:00 Scooby Doo 14:25 Flintstonowie 14:45 Tom i Jerry 15:10 Ed, Edd i Eddy 15:35 Laboratorium Dextera 16:00 Atomówki 16:30 Cubix 17:00 Johnny Bravo 17:30 Bliźniaki Cramp 18:00 Flintstonowie 18:30 Tex Avery Show 19:00 Lo- oney Tunes 19:30 Scooby Doo 20:00 Tom i Jerry 21:00 Złoto dla zuchwałych 23:30 Skarb Sierra Madre 1:40 Indyjscy piechurzy Eurosport 4:00 Sporty motorowe: Grand Prix Pacific - Motegi, Japonia (na żywo) 5:15 Sporty motorowe: Grand Prix Pacific - Motegi, Japonia (na żywo) 6:30 Sporty motorowe: Grand Prix Pacific - Motegi, Japonia (na żywo) 8:30 Sporty motorowe: Grand Prix Pacific - Motegi, Japonia 9:45 Sporty motorowe: Grand Prix Pacific - Motegi, Japonia 11:00 Tenis: Turniej WTA - Moskwa, Rosja (na żywo) 12:30 Sporty motorowe: Grand Prix Pacific - Motegi, Japonia 13:30 Sporty motorowe: Endurance Vallelunga Rome Spain (na żywo) 14:00 Sporty motorowe: Grand Prix Pacific - Motegi, Japonia 15:15 Automobilizm: LG Super Racing Weekend - Mś, Donington, Wielka Brytania (na żywo) 16:15 Kolarstwo: Puchar świata, Paryż-Tours, Francja (na żywo) 17:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 17:30 Tenis: Turniej ATP - Moskwa, Rosja 18:30 Sporty motorowe: Endurance Vallelunga Italy 19:00 Automobilizm: LG Super Racing Weekend - Mś, Donington, Wielka Brytania (na żywo) 20:00 Automobilizm: NASCAR - Winston Cup, Kansas City 21:00 Boks: Walki zawodowe 23:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:15 Tenis: Turniej ATP - Moskwa, Rosja 0:15 Automobilizm: Mistrzostwa świata - Nowa Zelandia 0:45 Sporty motorowe: Endurance Vallelunga Rome 1:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu Discovery Channel 9:00 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 9:25 Discovery dla dzieci: Drapieżniki, Zwierzęce maleństwa 10:20 Podróże z gwiazdami: Julia Roberts i orangutany 11:15 Tajemnice piramid 12:10 Cud na orbicie 13:05 Wysypisko: Machina latająca 14:00 Tajemnica za miliard dolarów 15:00 Co zabiło megabestie? 17:00 Największe kradzieże: Knightsbridge; Gliniarze i złodzieje 18:00 W ukryciu: Najcieplsze plaże Europy 19:00 łowca krokodyli: Odległa granica Afryki 20:00 Dinozaury głębin 21:00 Zrozumieć morderstwo 22:00 Morderstwo po zmroku 23:00 Grupa specjalna 0:00 Pearl Harbor: Zagłada Arizony 1:00 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie: Fantazje 2:00 Czołgi: Upadek Francji 3:00 Zakończenie programu Planete 5:55 Ludzie i zwierzęta 8:20 Bugatti--sztuka i sport 9:20 Renault Espace--nowa przestrzeń 10:15 Bohaterowie Strefy Zero 11:05 Na gruzach World Trade Center 12:00 Tajemne moce zwierząt 14:40 David Bowie--obcy z planety Ziemia 15:40 Tricky--artysta obnażony 16:30 Maria Callas 18:05 Pizza story 18:55 Kulinarne science fiction 19:45 10 sekund wieczności 20:45 Rakiety w kosmosie: Kobiety w kosmosie 21:35 Legendarne samoloty: A-7 Corsair II 22:30 Najlepsi biegacze na świecie 23:25 świat rolek 0:20 Jacques Cousteau--człowiek legenda 1:20 Kuba--wyspa skarbów National Geographic 8:00 Psie profesje (15) 8:30 W świecie krokodyli 9:00 Afrykański król zwierząt 10:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Miniatu- rowe drapieżniki 11:00 Opowieść o trzech szympansach 12:00 Zabójcze szpony 13:00 Psie profesje (15) 13:30 W świecie krokodyli 14:00 Afrykański król zwierząt 15:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Miniatu- rowe drapieżniki 16:00 Opowieść o trzech szympansach 17:00 Zabójcze szpony 18:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Miniatu- rowe drapieżniki 19:00 Wojna w Wietnamie: Cenny ładunek 20:00 Wojna w Wietnamie: Druga strona me 21:00 Zagadki śmierci: życiorys nieboszc 22:00 Ewolucja życia: Ewolucja: W poszuki- waniu Boga 23:00 Zatłoczone niebo 0:00 Zagadki śmierci: życiorysz nieboszc 1:00 Ewolucja życia: Ewolucja: W poszuki- waniu Boga RTL 2 5:55 Robot Wars 6:40 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda 7:25 Cień wilka 9:10 Siła marzeń 10:55 Kosmiczny terror 12:40 łowca krokodyli 13:35 Wild Things 14:30 BRAVO TV 15:55 Czynnik X 16:20 Historie niesamowite 17:15 Kameleon 18:10 Historie niesamowite 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 Przede wszystkim nie szkodzić 22:05 Autopsja--tajemnicze zgony 23:05 Redakcja--wydanie specjalne 0:10 Wiadomości 1:00 Kosmiczny terror RTL 5:15 Power Rangers 5:45 Hey Arnold! 6:15 CatDog 6:40 The Angry Beavers 7:10 Hulk 7:55 Top of the Pops 8:50 7 dni--7 głów 9:45 Różowe lata 70. 10:10 Drużyna A 12:05 Zenon: The Zequel 13:45 Nieustraszony 15:35 Doktor No 17:45 EXCLUSIV--Weekend 18:45 Wiadomości 19:10 Wołanie o pomoc 20:15 Gwiezdne wrota 22:35 Spiegel TV Magazin 23:20 Wielki reportaż RTL: Zawód prostytutka 0:15 South Park 0:40 Prime Time--Spataus- gabe 1:00 Nieustraszony 2:45 Oliver Geissen Show 3:30 Sąd dla nieletnich SAT 1 6:15 Oskarżam 8:00 WECK UP 9:00 Axel! 9:30 Knop's Spatshow 10:00 Ladykracher 10:30 ANKE 11:00 City Life 12:00 Park Hotel Stern 13:00 Trójka 14:00 Mysterious Ways 15:00 J.A.G.: Wojskowe Biuro śledcze 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 17:00 Star Trek: Voyager 18:00 Sat.1-Automagazin 18:30 Szósta trzydzieści 19:00 Ran 19:15 Ran: 1 liga niemiecka 20:00 Sonnenallee 22:15 Nagie fakty z NRD 23:00 PLANETOPIA 23:50 News & Stories 0:40 Widziane w ten sposób 0:45 Citizen Ruth PRO 7 6:10 świat według Bundych 7:00 Jak kłamać w Ameryce 8:45 Nokaut 10:30 CinemaxX TV 11:35 Dinozaury--w krainie gigantów 13:30 Rebels 15:15 Zaginiony świat 16:10 Relic Hunter 17:10 Ace Ventura: Zew natury 19:00 świat cudów 19:55 Wiadomości 20:15 Forrest Gump 23:00 Focus TV 0:00 Terminator 1:55 Odważny 4:00 Zaginiony świat 4:45 Relic Hunter 5:30 świat cudów